


Moonshine

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Levi’s personality is often mistaken as “cold fish” so this may work out in his favour. [Zoo AU]





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> this AU is based on the snk tobu zoo collaboration

Across from his place, not too far over the way.

Levi can see him.

It did not feel like it had been too long ago since he first came here, an adorable bear cub, with thick brown fur. Old enough to be on his own, but still young enough to cry in the night for his mum. 

This young bear who lives near to him in the zoo, is named Eren. Least that is what Levi learns from their keepers who clean out their pens and bring them food, a steady routine that isn’t bad but only when certain keepers come to clean. 

Levi is very finicky and has had a few slackers so he much prefers the experienced keeper to the others; though there is a new trainee he’s been helping the experienced keeper whip into shape. The experienced keeper often visits Eren. Levi had learnt that when he noticed the old timer visited him less often and instead that rookie started making sure he had clean water. 

Levi on his tiptoes to see far to the distance. He isn’t the tallest of elephants though his strength is surely the greatest amongst them. He can see rather well too despite that hearing is their strong point. It’s from this point he learns Eren’s name and also more importantly-

That Eren’s favourite food is fish.

It’s a fish Eren is always munching on, carrying about with him prepared. A nice fat salmon that is sometimes let loose in the pool Eren likes to swim in. Levi sometimes imagining using his trunk to spray some water over the pool, since Eren likes to be wet. It’d be quite fun, and Eren would surely be happy about it. It’s rather tiresome to hear his cries in the night so Levi would like to do something about it. Cheer him up. So Eren knows he’s not alone. All the animals in the zoo know what it’s like to leave their old home to come here.

At times Levi envisions charging through the wall and getting out of here. To where? Who cares. He’d figure it out then. He could bust open Eren’s cage too and they could be free together. Eren would surely take notice of him then. Levi has tried to catch his attention. Throwing rocks, tossing up leaves, trumpeting his way but the visitors all seem to think it’s a show for them and Eren is most often lost in his own thoughts in the day. Staring at the clouds above beyond the linked fencing. Or interested in a visitor who may be carrying-

That’s when the idea hits Levi.

Eren had started clawing at the glass of his room, at the visitor with the giant fish shaped backpack. Looking much like the fish Eren so loves to eat, Eren had been quite enthused. 

Levi rationalises, if he can get ahold of a fish he can get Eren’s attention. And with Eren’s cooperation they can plan their great escape. Eren will smile at him, and look at him with those pretty green eyes of his. He’ll let Levi touch at his soft brown fur and likely will want to go with him... wherever this adventure will take them.

Ah, Levi is looking forward to it. He wonders if he should alert Erwin, the lion nearby for his cooperation to make this plan run smoother but Levi figures he can ask for help if it comes to that, besides Erwin has also had a similar ambition (Eren not included) so he may be doing his own thing. 

Plus if Levi isn’t careful the white tiger Mikasa who lives between Erwin’s place and Eren’s place might try to intervene with Levi’s ambition. Since she is comfortable staying here so long as Eren is here. Her site very fortunate to be nearer to Eren’s. Levi has seen them converse from time to time. Eren even sharing his fish with her! It’s utterly stupid for Levi to be jealous of such a thing since he doesn’t even eat fish but he can’t help it.

Levi remembers the first time he’d laid eyes on Eren. His heart had skipped a beat and he’d been very fortunate no one had seen him trip into the nearby ditch of the elephant grounds. His trunk pulling off all the leaves of the nearby tree he’d been snacking from. 

Levi recalling.

The sunlight on his warm looking fur, the pink pads of this paws to the glass as his black claws rested to it, Eren looking out past the walls of the zoo with the same brilliance in his gaze that Levi contemplated over each ticking day. It’s really not bad here but what’s outside these walls? Where can they go if they could go? Levi wants to know that too. Surely, they are kindred spirits and also-

Eren is really damn cute.

Especially when he sleeps all curled up. Or when he jumps joyously into the water for a swim. When he shakes the water from his fur and his ears and tail sway with his jiggling bottom. It’s the best.

Ahem, anyway. Levi decides what he must do to get them out. The first act of his plan is to finally have Eren’s attention. In order to get that Levi enlists the help of the newbie zookeeper who actually does a good job cleaning. Levi points to the drawing of the fish he did in the dirt to convey what it is he needs. The soft brown hair of the newbie zookeeper reminding Levi of his Eren. It the exact same shade, his eyes a matching green.

“Ha?” the newbie zookeeper had started in amazement, “you want a fish? But you guys don’t eat fish do you?”

Levi had merely scowled and pointed firmly to his drawing of the fish. Insistent. Though the newbie zookeeper had a lot to learn, Levi knew his best bet was with him since-

“Alright, I was just on my way to hand some fish over to the Captain to feed the young bear over there but I guess if you don’t tell young bear that, you can have one of his fishes.”

The newbie zookeeper had smiled at him, bemused. 

“Perhaps you want to try it after seeing him eat them so happily, huh Mr Elephant?”

And so Levi had obtained the fish.

He decides he’ll initiate his plan at night when all the humans are away and most animals are asleep.

He tries to keep the fish fresh on some grass with some water.

Levi anticipatory as the moonlight shines above.

He holds up the fish. Brimming with hope and confidence.

Soon, Eren will run away with him.


End file.
